


from it she fled

by torigates



Category: Covert Affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t what she had in mind when she underwent her stakeout training at the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from it she fled

 

  
Annie sighed loudly for what felt like the millionth time. It was dark and quiet and _boring_ inside the car. This wasn’t what she had in mind when she underwent her stakeout training at the farm.

Catching bad guys in the act, car chases, foot chases—anything. Some kind of espionage, something that involved anything more than sitting in the dark car listening to Auggie do his work.

That was the other thing. Annie tried really hard not to be—what was the word? sightist? ablist?—about Auggie because he was clearly extremely capable and efficient at his job and he knew a lot more about the whole ‘being a spy thing’ than she did, but it was just _weird_. It was weird right? A blind guy on a stakeout? What exactly was he staking out? Annie stifled the urge to groan and bury her head in her hands. She was a horrible person.

“Stop it,” Auggie said.

Annie looked over, he was staring—Annie mentally cringed at her word choice—ahead. He hadn’t stopped what he was doing to speak, and she almost thought she imagined it. “What?” she asked.

“You know,” he said.

Annie stared at him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said. “And yes, I know _exactly_ how you’re looking at me,” he said when she opened her mouth to speak. “You’re freaking out over being on this job with a blind guy.”

Damn. Annie really had no clue how he did it. The guy was practically psychic the way he always seemed to know what she was thinking and feeling. Annie had heard of people who had their other senses heightened, but it was actually getting ridiculous. “I’m not—” she started to protest.

He turned to face her. “Annie.” And that was another thing. He couldn’t even see her, but somehow he seemed to look right through her. It was unnerving, and it made her feel horrible because she knew Auggie knew exactly what she was thinking.

She really did drop her head into her hands. “I’m sorry,” she moaned. “I’m such a horrible person.”

“You’re not.” He was still facing in her general direction, and Annie could see numbers whirring by on the small netbook he had on his lap. They meant absolutely nothing to her, but Annie knew they were somehow vital to the case she – they were working on. She was barely even helping.

“I am,” she said. “I feel terrible.”

“You’re not terrible. I’m just here to listen and interpret data. You’re here to protect me in case anything goes wrong.” He cocked his head and listened as a fresh stream of information came over the headphones. He typed a few strokes into the netbook and listened again.

Annie knew that wasn’t true. It was far more likely that Auggie had specifically requested her help on the job, and if anything went wrong, _he_ would be the one protecting _her_. Still she appreciated what he was trying to do, both for her career and her ego.

“I’m the brawn, huh?” she said eventually following his lead.

He smiled in her direction. “Exactly.”

“I’ve never been the brawn before,” she said thoughtfully.

“You’ve been promoted,” he said. “Congratulations. Now stop worrying so loud.”

Annie fiddled with the button on her seatbelt. It made a loud clicking noise in the empty car. “My worrying is loud?” she asked.

He looked pointedly at her. “Annie.”

“Sorry.”

Annie went back to her surveillance of the empty street. It was all well and good to be the so-called brawn of the operation, but if nothing happened then she was still going to be bored out of her mind. She put her hands on her thighs and pressed down forcefully to avoid fidgeting.

After a few moments Auggie reached over and put his hand down directly on top of Annie’s. She took a brief moment to wonder how he could always do that, know where everything was even without being able to see, before noticing that their hands and her leg were shaking up and down. It was a nervous habit she thought she had broken years ago.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

Auggie didn’t reply. He also didn’t take his hand away. It was just resting there on top of Annie’s as he continued listening to the information coming in over his headset.

He listened intently for several long minutes, without moving his hand. Annie stared down at it on top of her own, on top of her thigh, and she remembered what Auggie told her on her first day. _Dating is encouraged…_ It took every ounce of strength into her not to start jiggling her leg again.

Auggie cocked his head to the side. “False alarm,” he said.

Annie tried to smile. His hand was still on hers. She stared down again, and twisted her hand so it was palm up. Auggie’s fingers dragging across her skin, coming to rest on the inside of her wrist. She felt her pulse jump, and wanted to cringe. The grin on Auggie’s face told her he had noticed it too. Annie wanted to die of embarrassment, but luckily, Auggie didn’t say anything.

He didn’t move his hand either.

And that, finally, stunned Annie into sitting quietly.

That is, until he started running his fingers up and down her inner arm, each time briefly resting on her wrist. Annie sucked in a breath, and saw Auggie smile smugly out of the corner of her eye. Oh that was just—well, it was just mean. She started to pull her arm away, but his fingers tightened until he was holding on to her wrist, fingers circling around it completely.

Annie swallowed, and watched as if in slow motion as Auggie lifted her arm, and pressed a brief kiss to the underside of her wrist. Then he let go and smiled at her.

Annie stared at him dumbly. “Can you relax now, please?” he asked.

Annie nodded. “Y-yes,” she said. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said. “Just be quiet.”

That Annie could do. She had enough to occupy her thoughts. Auggie turned back to listening to whatever information was coming in on his headphones.


End file.
